Angel
by dracofan53
Summary: Continuation of Superman...


**Angel**

**By: Angelmonkey**

_A/n: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this story. It's a sequel to Superman, although you don't have to read Superman to understand this story._

It had been two years since Harry had graduated from Hogwarts. Two years since he left Ginny behind.

When Harry left Hogwarts, he left everything behind. The only people in the wizarding world he still talked to were Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. Mostly though Harry just kept to himself. He had a nine to five job as a top executive with a toy corporation in London and he rented a nice flat in the middle of the city.

Harry had been deeply wounded when Ginny had refused him. He knew that she was right and that she deserved better than him, but that didn't stop the pain that he felt or the tears that unwillingly fell from his eyes every night.

He had been so in love with Ginny and was completely lost when she turned him down. He couldn't flee the wizarding world fast enough. He'd left the day they graduated; it was all he could do to keep from suffocating in Ginny's presence. Merely being in the same room as her was intoxicating, making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything else. He had leave. He _had_ to get away from her.

At first it had been a nice relief from the pain he had felt when he was around her. Now though, Harry was back to square one. He was constantly in pain. His heart ached for her. Ached to be with her, ached to love her. It had been hard to deal with before, however, after seeing her at Christmas it had become nearly impossible.

Ron had invited him to spend Christmas with Hermione and himself. Harry had been reluctant at first to accept the offer, however, after much pleading from Hermione he had found it hard to refuse. Ginny had shown up while they were having dinner on Christmas Eve. She had had a terrible row with her mother and needed a place to stay for the night. Ron being the great older brother that he is said yes without so much as second thought.

Harry had tried several times to start a conversation with her, but his attempts had all been made in vain. She didn't want to talk to Harry. She had nothing to say to him. Harry had returned to his flat even more broken hearted than before. He knew that she could cure him. He knew that she was the only one who could fit the pieces of his broken heart back together again.

_**I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night**_

_**I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you**_

_**I want your love let's break the walls between us**_

_**Don't make it tough I'll put away my pride**_

_**Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light**_

_**Baby**_

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_

Harry had spent the following weeks after Christmas in emotional torment. Finally after a month and a half of absolute torture he had resolved to go and see her himself. Beg if that's what it took to make Ginny his. For he had realized that without her he was nothing. Without her love to support him he would fall.

Harry had been lonely for so long and all he wanted was Ginny's love to warm his cold heart. All he wanted was to hold her all through the night. All he wanted was the chance to love her.

He wanted his broken heart mended and he wanted to put the missing pieces to her heart back where they belonged. Harry knew that she was suffering as well and he wanted to end it for both of them.

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feelin' inside**_

_**Yes it's true loneliness took me for a ride**_

_**Without your love I'm nothing but a beggar**_

_**Without your love a dog without a bone**_

_**What can I do I'm sleepin' in this bed alone**_

_**Baby**_

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_

_**Come and save me tonight**_

Harry's first, second, and third attempts at winning Ginny back hadn't gone over so well. The first time Harry had gone to see her; she had flat out refused to talk to him. The second time she had talked to him for all of five minutes before slamming the door in his face. The third time she had finally more or less relented and let him in for a cup of tea.

Harry had apologized for his behavior in seventh year and for just up and leaving as soon as it was over. Ginny had accepted his apology and they had moved on to friendlier discussion.

This would be the fourth time that Harry was going to visit Ginny and he hoped beyond hope that she would at least consider taking him back.

Harry apparated about a quarter mile from the Burrow as he had on the three previous occasions and walked in the cold bitter wind and snow up to the Weasly's front door.

Harry knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Oh, Hello Harry. Would you like to come in?" Ginny asked, moving aside to let Harry in.

Harry smiled and ducked in the door and followed Ginny in to the kitchen.

"So what brings you by this time Harry?" Ginny asked as she set about making a pot of tea.

"There was something that I wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" She asked as she poured their tea and took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Harry.

"Well, I-" Harry began, looking down at his hands, neatly folded in his lap.

"I'm in love with you Gin." Harry looked up when he heard the sound of glass shattering. Ginny had dropped her teacup on the table.

"You what?" Ginny followed Harry with her eyes as he stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He muttered a quick repairing spell to fix the teacup and a charm to clean the tea from her clothes.

Harry knelt down next to her chair and took her hands in his.

"I'm in love with you Ginerva Weasly." Harry took advantage of her stunned silence to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said as he pulled away.

"Bu-bu-but Harry! How? Why? What?"

"I love you Ginny. You're the reason that I wake up in the morning and the reason I go to sleep each night. You're my reason for living, my reason for breathing. You're my everything. I'm in love with you."

_**You're the reason I live**_

_**You're the reason I'll die**_

_**You're the reason I'll give**_

_**When I break down and cry**_

_**Don't need no reason why**_

_**Baby baby baby**_

"Harry, still? After all this time you still love me?"

"Yes, now more than ever. I want to be with you Ginny. I love you." Harry slowly leaned in and kissed her softly.

Ginny quickly responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

"Oh Harry, I Love you too." Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry again, slowly backing her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her room.

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_**(Yes you really are)**_

_**You're my angel come and take me alright**_

_**Come and save me tonight**_

_**Come and save me tonight**_

_**Come and save me tonight**_

_**Come and save me tonight**_

_**Come and save me tonight**_

_Well, I hope that you all enjoyed the story, if you did then please leave a review. I've also written a few other stories that you might like if you liked this one. Thanks again for taking the time to read my story(s)! Also, song and lyrics belong to Aerosmith ___

_Love Peace and Wizard Feet_

_Dracofan53_


End file.
